Inferno
by Air Conditioners Love Karkat
Summary: Karkat, Nepeta and Gamzee are a three person band rising to fame. They have the chance to preform at CenturyLink Stadium, but their hotel is somehow "unavailable" and they have to stay at a friends place. Maybe, they should have just stayed home in the first place...
1. Chapter 1

**So if the summary didn't really help, and sorry about it being sucky, then Karkat, Gamzee and Nepeta are a three person band called Inferno. They are quickly rising to fame and have been asked to preform at CenturyLink Stadium in Seattle, WA. It's stadium is home to the Eagles. Their hotel has gone unavailable for "Unknown reasons." so they stay at their friend John's place until they can be booked another place. Shenanigans ensue, and they start to think they should have stayed home.**

**Some more notes at the bottom!**

**~Air**

* * *

Cover artists were always pretty popular. Sing a good song by some famous or not so famous artist and just like that people love you! Or something like that. You would have to be pretty good. But bad singers were pretty popular too...sort of. Maybe it was just the hilarity of them attempting something that they _just could no do._

You only hope you're the good kind. Of course you are. Maybe. You could be better. Or you could just get on with it. Oh. Yeah. Let's do that. Let's "Get on with it".

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are part of a three person band called, "Inferno." The band consists of the amazing singer, Nepeta Leijon and the stupid clown, Gamzee Makara. You yourself, are a guitarist. Nothing amazing, but you take pride in what you do. You think yourself to be good, but not that good.

Nepeta, the lead singer of your band, had come up with the idea of the band one day while you all were in a music shop, messing around with the instruments. At first, it seemed like she was high because you and Gamzee were hiding under pianos from the manager, crawling your way to the drums. Yes, you were amazing at music. Or more amazing at breaking music making equipment. Yeah. The latter was much more likely. It was the latter completely.

But then, Gamzee had gotten up, his chest puffed out. His face only held one emotion. Seriousness. He then declared that the band would be called "The Pussy Cat Doo Faygo Dees." and you...you cant really say anything about that. He was actually high. Maybe higher than you first thought. Way more high than you thought.

You then smacked him. That name was stupid and the idea of the band was stupid. All of it was stupid. You couldn't sing and you couldn't play any instruments. Gamzee sure as hell cant sing and you had no idea if he could play any instruments at all. And you knew Nepeta was okay with singing, but her idea? Stupid.

Nepeta then sat down beside you, raised her hands in the air, her eyes sparkling. She had a grin on her face and then she screamed, "Inferno." Then the manager found you and kicked you all out.

A few months after you screaming and kicking, and after agreeing to learn how to play the guitar and Gamzee dragging out his old electric keyboard, you had all done a cover of "Talking to the Moon." by Bruno Mars. It turned out a lot better than you thought, so you went from there and rose in popularity.

And now, you are driving to a hotel in Seattle, playing CenturyLink Stadium at an Eagles game the next week. Why you were going there a week early, you really don't know. And honestly, you could care less. You got a gig, and it could be the launch pad for your career. Did I mention you have two songs on the radio? No? But you do, and you could explode with happiness. And Chinese food. Because Chinese food is happiness too. All the happiness. All of it. Well not all of it. No. All of it. Yeah...

But going straight to this exact moment, you get Nepeta's phone as it blasts out 'I Found You.' by The Wanted. Honestly you thought you might die from the high pitch of their voices. The song is great and all, but the high pitch was a total fail.

"Hello?" You ask, turning down the radio some to get a better listen.

"Who are you?"  
"Karkat Vanta-"  
"Ah! From Inferno?"  
"No. From a fucking flower pot from the garden of fuck you. Who is this?"

Nepeta snatches the phone from you, scorning you slightly for driving while talking on the phone. The phone is pressed to her ear, and her face falls. The phone is set back down, and you glance over at her face. You open your mouth to say something but Gamzee beats you to it.

"What's the fuck wrong, sis?" He asks, resting his elbows on the_ arm _rest.  
_  
Honestly it's for your fucking arms, not elbows, _you think. But wait. Elbows are a part of your arm. You feel stupid for being so stupid. Wow. Just. Wow. You break out of your self scorning thoughts and listen in on what Nepeta is saying.

"Something happened at the hotel, so we cant stay there any more. They said they could book us another room at another place, but it could take a couple days." She sighs, and juts out her bottom lip.

Then an idea hits you. No wait that was Gamzee tapping your cheek. But at the same time, an idea arises.

"We could stay at John's." You suggest.

"You mean the cutie with a booty?" Nepeta says, smirking.

"Oh please. I'm cuter and my booty is bootier. His booty is shit." You say, rolling your eyes. "But yeah. Him. You have his number right?"

"Yeah. I'll call him." She says, grabbing her phone again, unlocking it.

Gamzee taps your shoulder. You ignore him. He taps your shoulder again. You ignore him again. This process goes on for another five minutes until you cave.

"What?" You growl, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"You sure this is a good idea, Karbro? I mean, don't all those other motherfuckers live around Johnbro too?"

Oh wow. You thought Gamzee had gotten over all that. You know him and Strider still have that thing going on. Whatever the thing is, you honestly have no idea what. All you know is that they hate each other, and Kanaya is somewhere in between it. With her chainsaw. You don't even know how she got one in the first place. Or why she would need to use it...

"Gamzee for fuck sakes. We aren't going to Strider's. I don't even know if we can stay at Egbert's."

Nepeta shakes your arm.

"What?" You growl, hands going bright red from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"We can stay at John's house! His dad isn't going to be there though."  
"And I care about his dad because...?"  
"Shenanigans will ensue, Karkat. All the shenanigans. All of them."

Oh great. Just what you needed. By shenanigans, you know she means things will be stolen, people will be arrested, and someone will die. And that's just the relieving part of it all.

"Amazing. Might as well check me into the hospital now." You say, and your hands are starting to hurt by how tight you're holding on to the steering wheel.

You remember the last time you all stayed at John's house when his dad was away. You had ended up with something in your eyes, burning the pupils red and getting stabbed in the leg with a pitchfork, Gamzee with three claw marks across his face, and Nepeta had broken her arm. You honestly don't know how you all could've been so stupid then. Honestly how does a thing like that even happen?

"Karkitty, that was when we were young and stupid!"

Well it looks like she's over it.

"We are still, young and stupid."  
"More like young and restless."  
"No. Fuck no. Get out. I-get out. Open the door and get the fuck out.

She laughs and your grip slackens. But seriously. That show is really bad. Or at least, that's what you think. But maybe your opinion is biased by the fact you've only seen half of one episode. You could care less, though.

"Are we almost to John's house?" Nepeta asks after a moment of silence.

You nod, taking a turn onto Cherub St. You can see the house coming into view. Big and white and...white. There... really isn't anything you can say about the house. It's the most boring house you've ever seen in your life. It was your opinion when you were younger and it is still your opinion. Oh look. There's John sitting out in his lawn with Jade.

You park the car, and make Nepeta and Gamzee out. John and Nepeta hug and Gamzee shakes hands with Jade. You get out, slamming the door behind you. John sees you, and tackle hugs you to the ground.

"No homo." You say blankly.

He laughs, and helps you up. Man. He's gotten taller. Or you've gotten shorter. Looks like you'll never get your dollar. Damn. You've been hoping for this dollar since you were twelve. Oh well.

"How've you been?" He asks, linking your arms.

"I've been." You say, and walk with him towards the others.

He laughs, and readjusts his glasses. Jade runs at you, and you stumble backwards as she jumps on you, sending John down.

"Hi Karkat! How are you?" She asks, pulling back from the hug.

"Fine, I guess."

She nods and helps John up. Okay. She's taller than you too. Now you owe her a dollar. Who would've thought that this day would come? You. You've always known.

"Don't you owe me something?" She asks, almost as if she was reading your thoughts.

"I don't have one." You lie.

She nods, and does the 'I'm watching you' motion. You knew that you had to be wary of her these next few days. It was clear she wanted her dollar, _and that she was going to get it._ It's not like it scared you or anything. Because it totally didn't. Of course it did.

* * *

You and John are in his living room later that night, watching some random movie on Netflix. You think it might be The Decoy Bride, because you heard David Tennant's accent more than once. You glance at the screen. Oh, no. It's Doctor Who. And Martha is telling somebody off. You smile. She was always your favourite. Donna was a close second. You could never bring yourself to like Rose.

"So you're gonna be playing the CenturyLink Stadium?" John asks, pausing the show.

You nod.

"Who's playing the Eagles?"  
"I think Appalachian."  
"They suck."

You roll your eyes. He's trying too hard to be interested.

"You don't even like football." You say.

"Well I tried!"  
"And you fucking failed. Let's all applaud John's stupidity!"  
"Oh my god Karkat! It's only football!"  
"Only football my ass. It's my whole fucking career."  
"You...what?"

You shrug and his eyes narrow. You don't see him pick up a pillow, and you don't see him get ready to throw it at you, but you do see a pillow flying through the air. You also see said pillow knock over a lamp.

"Shit." John mutters.

"That was so fucking stupid, Egbert. What were you even trying to do?"

"Shut up!" He shouts, and covers his face with his hands.

"I thought you were the pranking master, John. What happened to the title? Did it suddenly bore you? Are you now, "John Egbert the fucking idiot who c-"

He grabs your face. Your lips snap closed. He's way too close for your comfort. Is he leaning in? What is he doing? Oh my god he's leaning in.

"Shut."

His face is closer now. Your noses are touching. Your eyes widen a bit. You can feel it coming. Why is it coming? You cant do this. Somebody walk in and break this he's leaning in oh my god no no no. No no no n-

"Up."

Then you feel a pair of lips touching your own. Well, shit.

* * *

**Is that a cliff hanger? On the first chapter? **

**Wow so this turned out a bit better than expected. They are all so OOC in so many ways it's painful...So thanks for reading! Any ways, just putting a few more notes if some things were left unclear.**

**So they are staying at John's, and John's dad has gone on a business trip. John lives by Jade and Dave and a few others who will be brought up later.**

**So I've seen the Eagles go against Appalachian before, so I thought I would bring them in. Also, John barely knows anything about football.**

**Also, this will _not _be a Johnkat story. I ship it but that's a different story for a different time.**

**If you have any questions just go ahead and ask I guess.  
**

**~Air**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow okay so this turned out really bad but life goes on I guess.**

**Any ways I present you the second chapter of Inferno!**

**Try not to explode with happiness.**

**Hehe. :]  
**

**Enjoy.**

**~Air  
**

* * *

He's kissing you. How do you react to this? You should kiss him back. No. Nope. Pushing him away. Pushing him away...

You push him away. Or more like you shove him back, almost sending him off the couch in the process and scramble backwards almost falling off the couch yourself.. You stare at him wide eyed as he sits up, fixing his glasses.

"What the fuck was that?" You ask him.

"I...kissed you." He said.

"No shit. Why the fuck would you do that?"

Yeah. Why would he do that? You already tried romantic advances. All he replied with was "No homo." and you two proceeded to not talk for a few days.

"I...I kind of remembered what you had said a few weeks ago..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Why would he do that? You both agreed to never speak of it and try to forget it ever happened. And you had long since lost your romantic feelings for him. And now he's coming onto you? For god sakes this kid had no idea what he wanted. Then again, neither did you really.

"And...I...like you."  
"You like me?"  
"Yes."

Um.

Well.

So, do you be a douche and reject him in the most dramatic and rude way possible or do you be a good friend and reject him nicely? You be a bit of both.

"God damnit John! I thought you were fucking "not a homosexual"! You cant just fucking expect that after a few weeks that I'm going to say yes after you messed with my feelings? Well, guess what? Here I am, saying no! Not yes! Fucking no!"

Or you be the first option. Wow, rude.

"Okay."

Fuck this guy.

"Okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm okay with it."  
"Are you being serious right now?"  
"Well yeah. I'm pretty okay with you saying no. I knew you were going to say it in the first place, so all of this was really stupid."

You face palm. This was how your life was going to end. By this asshole.

"You don't think things through."  
"I really don't."  
"So are we going to forget about this too?"  
"Yeah. I guess we are."  
"Good."  
"Great."  
"Fine."  
"Okay."

You both sit there in the dimly lit room, basking in silence. A draft comes in from a barely open window. You can both hear each others breathing it's so quiet. Something feels off though...You cant really put your finger o-

"Honk."

JESUS FUCK.

You and John both hurtle off the couch onto the floor, both letting out screams. You glare up at Gamzee as he grins.

You...you...you aren't even going to rant about this. You don't have the energy at this point. John sighs and glances over at you. You glance back at him.

You decided one thing.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Who are you now?

Let's see.

Oh yes!

You are now the flighty broad.

That was very rude. Try that again, smartass.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. Yes. That's better. We'll go with that.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are on your way to your friends John's house. You have caught word from a certain round glasses gal that a few of your friends have come. It seems that they will be playing CenturyLink stadium for the first game there. How exciting. Okay it's not really that exciting but your very happy for them! That counts!

You begin to ponder whether you should tell Dave or not. He isn't really friends with any of the three here. In fact, he doesn't seem to really like Karkat or Gamzee all that much. Huh. Oh well. You decide to stop by his house after you get Kanaya. Her and Karkat are very close, as is her chainsaw and Gamzee. The latter, you do not know why and you have decided it is in your best interest not to ask.

However, you are ever so curios. One day you will find out, and oh look. There's Kanaya's house. You walk up to the door, and stop. Hm. Seems the Porrim must not be home today. She usually opens the door before you can knock. Probably off beating a certain someone into the ground. Or something. You really don't know Porrim, and you don't know what she does for a living. But she is lovely and you think it's in your best interest to never piss her off. The latter, you can respect greatly.

The door opens. Kanaya smiles, and closes the door behind her.

"Hello Rose."  
"Greetings."  
"Shall we proceed?"  
"We shall."

You link arms and continue, talking about one of her newest designs.

"We're going to be stopping by Dave's. I just thought you should know." You say after a bit.

"We are? I thought he was already at John's...Karkat had called me telling me of his arrival and...who was there to greet him. Dave was one of the few."

"Oh."

Hm.  
Well.  
Isn't that interesting.  
Interesting indeed.

"Is something wrong?" Kanaya asks you.

"Why would anything be wrong?"  
"You seemed out of it. Are you sure everything is all right?"  
"Everything is fine."

She gives you a look which says 'You are full of bullshit.' which you totally are.

You can remember the last time those three came to visit.

And you wish you didn't.

* * *

**Wow so again, this chapter sucked, and I guess I kind of ended it with a cliff hanger? I guess?**

**Sigh.**

**So hope you liked it!**

**~Air**


End file.
